


K-tastrophe (S. Korea X Reader)

by Hetabee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetabee/pseuds/Hetabee
Summary: Do you help the Korean whining about things he cannot even begin to control? Even if it makes no sense at all? Then hapsida! A more cautious POV for a Reader, I assume.





	K-tastrophe (S. Korea X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice typing hangul on my tablet/laptop so that's part of the reason for what could be seen as random Korean in this. I dunno, it's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't RP or another final paper or something like that. I had a lot of fun writing this, though. This can partly be blamed on my BF for making fun of Prussia being a Koreaboo in a sketch I drew last night. I left the ending kind of open for dramatic purposes/because writing for this universe again wouldn't be too hard.
> 
> Not too far in the spectrum from what I was writing before, but I'm happy to finally post something.

You stare down at your feet walking across the sidewalks of your downtown, not wanting to trip over your own two feet until your attention is immediately pulled to a shout.

"The MAMA awards are rigged!"

You turn around to see a guy, about your own age or - maybe - a little bit older. 

He was wearing a black and white BTS letterman jacket, white skinny jeans and black converses, a beanie with a chibi of Suga hiding his dark hair but unable to tame the lone wild curl of his.

"How can BLACKPINK be leading best female group?! THEY ONLY MADE ONE SONG THIS YEAR WHAT ARE THESE VOTERS THINKING--"

It was obvious that he was infuriated, his native accent coming out stronger the longer he ranted about the unfairness of international internet voting.  

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON WHERE BTS IS IN THE BEST MALE GROUP CATEGORY! I LOVE EXO TOO, BUT I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS!"

Now that you noticed, he seemed to be directing his passionate raving toward an albino, similarly dressed in KPOP memorabilia except his was aimed toward what looked to be a girl group - Red Velvet, to be exact. 

"Yong Soo," The other man addressed the raging Korean. "It'll be fine. The voting doesn't end until the 28th. There's more than enough time-" 

"Easy for you to say. Your precious _Red Velvet_ is right below BLACKPINK in the votes. You sign in with all of your accounts and get enough people to do the same and you're set, unlike my beloved BTS!" And then the cycle of his impassioned complaints continued. 

You, yourself, were kind of into KPOP. 

Knew of a few groups. Mostly monster rookies like TWICE or I.O.I since you hadn't been into much music in your life besides your favorite bands religiously before now. But this...

Clearly, this guy was obsessed. 

Not to say you've never gotten that way before. You would never forget the Shipping Wars of '09, after all. 

Ignoring the unpleasant shiver from the traumatic summer of anime shipping bloodshed and broken dreams, you carefully approach the two with a cautious smile.

"Hello? I didn't want to interrupt, but..." The unnamed albino returned your gaze while his friend - Yong Soo - was still hysterical as he stared earnestly at his phone.

"You, you!" The Korean suddenly picked his head up to point at you, this causing alarm because he had just been balling his eyes out. 

"Y-yes?" He grinned with a hopeful shimmer to his light brown eyes, wet with fanboy tears.

"Will you help me?"

Considering what he had been going on about previously, it was safe to assume he meant something with the voting for those awards you knew nothing about.

"Um, I don't know..." Sensing your wavering enthusiasm, a pout and puppy dog eyes appeared on his face, making the already young man look so distressed.

So helpless....

"Oh no, he's got another one..." Was muttered out of the albino's mouth.

"Huh?" You quickly turn to him, catching a faint half-smirk on his face before he shook his head. 

"Don't ask me. I'm just a stranger~" Frowning at that lack of an answer, you return your attention to Yong Soo with a short sigh of defeat.

"I.. I guess-" Before you can even get the whole sentence to leave your mouth, he's smiling wider than a stubborn sweet tooth with three pillow cases on Halloween.

"YAY! _Yeppeun agassi_ 1 , she's helping me!" You blink in response, feeling oddly flattered without a clue as to why. That butt of a friend of his laughing without explaining what he might have said.

"Um... What was that you said?" Yong Soo only turned to him for a moment to say.

" _나중에 봐, 길_ _~ !_ " 2 With a wave to the cheshire-grinning ReveLuv, the other casually replied, " 잘 있어 . . ."3 and continued messing with his phone as you were dragged off by your apparent new friend.

~~~

In the span of an hour of leaving your house, you had been invited to a Starbucks with a K-POP obsessed guy who offered to pay for your food, on the grounds that you make accounts for each platform available to vote for BTS, Pristin, Red Velvet, Taemin, Taeyeon and MONSTA X in their respective categories. 

That's definitely a step up from agonizing over upcoming exams and tripping over your own shoelaces.

"Hey." You return your attention to present-day, a cup of your favorite hot beverage and an untouched muffin on your choice beside you while Yong Soo gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Did I startle you?" You quickly shake your head.

"Nah, I'm just... Thinking over some stuff." He nodded a bit, slowly drinking his vanilla iced coffee.

"Like?" Well, you might as well unload your whining onto someone...

"Ah, just school crap. End-of-the-year exams, group projects, possible failure of my worst subject and all. Y'know, fun stuff." You gave a tight-lipped smile with your brows raised, indicating you were internally dead inside. The Korean picked up on that, if his look of concern meant anything.

“Oh, that sucks... I’m sorry.” You shrugged.

”Eh, it wouldn’t be the first time I almost fail something. It’s okay.” He quickly shook his head at this.

“No, it’s not.” You frowned. “I’m sure you’re not happy expecting to fail.”

Well, duh. 

But you didn’t say this. Instead, merely nodding in agreement. “Then, instead of accepting your fate. I can tutor you!” You gave him a funny look.

”Woah, woah, wait - First, you pay for my food just to vote for idols and now you’re trying to tutor me? What are you, an angel?” Yong Soo smiled.

”If that’s how you wanna put it. I just want to help.” That didn’t settle down the slight apprehension you felt about this situation. It was one thing to help a stranger fuel his addiction to pop culture while he paid for your food, completely another to offer a so-called new “friend” tutoring services for-

“....How much do you charge?” He looked confused for a split second until he laughed a little.

”What? Friends don’t charge. It’s free.” 

....For free?! 

He could want to kidnap you, for all you know!

Silencing the screams of suspicion in the back of your head, you decide to politely decline his offer.

“That’s too kind of you, but I really couldn’t.” 

“But I don’t mind.”

”Yong Soo...”

 “Yeppeun.” You frowned.

”What does that even mean?”

“I can’t tell you unless I tutor you.” 

“But you don’t know which subject I’m failing! How can you help me figure it out if you don’t know what I have trouble understanding?” 

He shrugged. “I’m top of my class-“

”So?” 

“Top of my class, in every subject.” 

Your eyes widened a little since you didn’t know too many people, if any at all, that had marks that high. And even if they did, they would typically be swamped with endless AP projects or volunteering or whatever else was required to impress colleges.

He had to be lying. There was no way...

”I can pull up my grades and you can check it yourself. I’m not happy they’re nearly B’s, but...” You shook your head, mildly frustrated at his stubbornness.

”You don’t even know my name!” He looked up from his phone to smile.

“Yes, I do.” Before you could interrupt to assert that he clearly didn’t know, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he said:

”Yeppeun agassi. You’re the _beautiful woman_.”

You could do nothing but stare at him like he were from another planet, despite your face heating up and your heart beating on your chest like a drum. 

He probably said this to all the girls he guilt-tripped into voting idols for. If it were that common a thing...

Without warning, he stood up from his seat, looking down from his new elevated height at you, his BTS beanie being placed firmly onto his head once more, that dang curl of his showing a tiny face within it that you failed to notice before.

”Come back here tomorrow, around the same time. I have to start tutoring you before the exams. As for the voting, pick your own song of the year. I don’t know who you stan yet, so I don’t think I should tell you who to support there.”

With that, the Korean departed the cozy café for the city streets, leaving you puzzled by how any of this happened to begin with. 

Yet...

The smallest of smiles inched up your face, your eyes looking down at the screen of your phone where the MAMA 2017 voting poll was up. You don’t hesitate in voting BTS for the Best Male Group.

This was merely the start of your infatuation with the devoted fanboy, Im Yong Soo.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> (1) Yeppeun agassi - Romanized Korean for "Pretty woman" (If I'm getting this even partly right ^^')
> 
> (2) 나중에 봐, 길 - Najung-e bwa, Gil (Pretty much, "Bye Gil")
> 
> (3) 잘 있어 - Jal itsseo (Goodbye to someone who's leaving)


End file.
